Letter for a son
by nymphadora026
Summary: This story take place just at the end of the movie. Toby just killed Sweeney Todd and was going to leave the town when he found a letter for him under his pillow.


Toby has just killed a man to avange Mrs Lovett. He just cut the throat of Mister Todd. But the man deserves it. He killed Mrs Lovett!! This day has been very hard for the boy and he decide to leave this town without a word. He don't want to be accuse for a murder. He entered quickly in the room Mrs Lovett gave him to take all his things and put them in a bag. Tears started to come. He lose forever the only person he loves, the only person with who he was feeling right. Life was so cruel with him. While he was taking his thing, he make his pillow fall. When he take it to replace it, he notice an envelope. It must had been put under the pillow. Toby take the envelope in his hands; his name was written on it in a beautiful handwriting. Slowly, he opened it and start to read. Before reading, he already know who wrote it: Mrs Lovett, who else.

_My dear Toby,_

_If you find this letters, I probably won't be here to answer your questions (if you understand what I mean). First, I want you to know that you're the person I love the most in the world. I love you even more than I ever loved Mister Todd. It's for this reason that I decide to tell you the truth about your birth. While you will be reading this story, I want you keep thinking that all I did, I did it for you. Well, let gets this story beggin._

_It start 15 years ago. My poor Albert was already dead and I was renting the apartment above to a couple with their child. I was a close friend of them, espacially of Lucy, the woman. Her husband name was Benjamin Barker and their daugther named Johanna. But, there was someone, the Judge Turpin, who was in love with Lucy. So, he accuse wrongly the poor Benjamin and he was deported in Australia. Until that moment, he ran over the poor Lucy, trying to seduce her. He try for about 3 years but one night, he conceived a plan to possess her. He make her come to his home during a mask ball. Then, he abused of the poor girl. When she get home that night, I notice that something was wrong with her. About one week later, she try to poisoned herself with arsenic but I bring her to the doctor just in time. He saved her but, he also discovered something. Lucy was pregnant. The arsenic had already cause her problems but he shock of the news was to hard for her. She begun to turn mad. It was getting worse every day. Everybody was talking about the fact that she was turning mad and it gets to the ears of the judge. He came to take with him Johanna but, happily, he didn't know that Lucy was pregnant of his own kid. I was forced to gave him the young girl because he got all the rights and he got the adoptions paper. Then, with Johanna gone, I got more time to take care of Lucy who was defenitly mad. Few months later, she gave birth to a little boy. I decide how he's gonna be name because Lucy couldn't. This boy, I name him Tobias. Yes, it was you. But the doctor announce me something very sad. He told me that I have to let Lucy go out of here because she could be a danger for herself or for the baby. So, I do as I was told to. I left her with some money and clothes and I promise her something. Even if she hadn't remember this promise more than for few minute and was nonsense for her, it wasn't for me. I promise to take care of her baby. A promise I kept for 3 years. I raise you as my own child and even now, in my head, that's what you are for me. But you see, the problem with this is that I'm a widow, and a widow with a child isn't quit normal. So, people start gossip about me, about you, and some of them found out who you were really. I couldn't keep you with me any longer because one day or an other, the judge will ear all that and come to take you and I know how horribly will be your life if that happened. So, one choice was offered to me; I had to put you in an orphanage. So, one night, I left the town discreetly and take you with me. When I left you, I talk to the orphanage owner about you and told her your story, than, I left the orphanage. When I came back to the bakery, I entered in my room and started to cry a lot. I think I ever cry that much. 8 years later, just when I met again Benjamin Barker, who has changed his name by Sweeney Todd, I found you. That day, when I saw how Pirelli was treating you, I was just so angry with myself to had left you. That's why I bring you back and I take care of you all the time._

_Now that you know your story, love, I want you to keep it for yourself and don't tell anyone, specially mister Todd._

_I want you to know that if something happened to me, I want you to go in my room and look under the bed. You'll found some money. I left it there just for you. I want you to use it to join Anthony and Johanna. They know all, I told them. Their boat is leaving the 13 may at 21:00._

_I just want to say another time that I'm so sorry for all these years of hell and to tell you again how much I love you and I care of you._

_Your beloved mother-at-heart who can't forgive herself yet,_

_Nellie Lovett_

Toby read this letter and just cant believe it. So, she raise him. The tears were coming back. He head slowly to her room and look under the bed. It was real, an lot of money was there, in an other envelope. But...today, it was the 13th of may!!!! After put his money in his backpack, he fold properly the letter and put it in the pocket inside his jacket, just on his heart and run out of the bakery. He ran to the pier and, happily, the boat was still there. He found easily Anthony and Johanna. When she saw him, Johanna look surprised.

-Toby, what are you doing here?

For an answer, he show them the letter.

-We all knew that but we don't expect something will happened to her so early, told Anthony, well, if she cant take care of you anymore, we'll do. Welcome aboard!


End file.
